


What Do You Think?

by casstayinmyass



Category: Multiplicity (1996)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Except when he is, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lance Isn't Prepared For Fatherhood, Michael Keaton - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Lance and his girl are trying for a baby.





	What Do You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr by @mostghcst!

“What do you think?”  

You look in the mirror, Lance’s balled up underwear shoved under your shirt to make a baby bump. He looks over from the bed, and cocks his head. 

“There’s better ways to carry my underwear to the wash.” 

“I’m talking about a baby, asshole,” you turn, and chuck the boxers at him. “And take your own gross ass underwear to the wash.” He’s at full attention now. 

“A baby? Like a child?”

“Like a baby. A baby becomes a child.”

Lance swallows. “You wanna have a baby… with me?”

You frown. “Sure, unless you’d like me to ask your brother–”

“Hey hey hey. I’m the only one that’s gonna be impregnating you.” You smirk, and saunter over to the bed.

“Wanna try tonight?”

He licks his lips as you straddle him. He’s getting lost in your seduction, until he remembers the question and it brings him out of his trance.

“No rubbers? No pullin’ out?”

“Mm-mm.”

“Well…” he bites his lip, smacking your ass lightly and dragging his fingers to rub between your legs, “Ain’t that a treat? It’ll feel nice to be able to come inside you, baby girl…”

You groan, falling down to start making out with your boyfriend. His hands squeeze and massage your ass as you drag against him, getting him fully hard.

“That’s life for ya,” he groans in your ear as you grind down, “Daddy’s gonna be a daddy.”

“Mmm, Lance, fuck…”

As Lance pulls your panties down, you smile at the thought of how horny he’d get in the future, with a kid always getting in the way of sexy times like this.

* * *

The next day, Lance is hanging out with Rico, Doug and Lenny, watching the game in Doug’s garage. 

“Doug?” Lance begins, crushing out his cigarette. Doug coughs through the cloud, and Rico gets up to empty and polish the ashtray before Lenny tries to finger paint with it.

“Yeah,“ Doug responds absently.

Lance runs a hand through his hair as he thinks of how to word his question. “What… did you think, when your wife wanted your first kid?”

Doug looks over, as do the others. The game gets muted.

“Kid?” Rico asks softly. Doug blinks. 

“You? With a kid?” 

“I just asked a goddamn question, alright?” Lance scowls. “Nevermind, turn the game back up.”

Rico puts a comforting hand on Lance’s, and smiles like an overly caring therapist. “Two. Are you and (y/n) trying for a baby?”

“Shut up, you loser!”

“Because you work an awful lot. And you’d have to give this up,” Rico picks up Lance’s pack of smokes.

“Bring those back fuckhead, or I’ll be out a brother!”

“It’s not healthy around a growing child.”

“That’s why I spent a thousand bucks to quit,” Doug murmurs.

“I’m not gonna do it around the… all of ya, get outta my life! Forget I asked!”

“Baby,” Lenny pipes up, “Can I eat it?”

“No buddy, you can’t,” Lance sighs, rubbing his face, “Cause there’s no baby. There’s not even an idea of a fuckin baby.”

“(y/n) told me different,” Rico sing songs. Lance glares.

“She–? Alright, whatever. Okay. We’re thinking about it.”

“Well,” Doug says, “I think you’ll be just fine. After all, I was, and you’re mostly me.” He looks down at the chicken wing grease on Lance’s shirt. “Mostly.” Rico wets his fingers and tries to clean the stain, but Lance bats him away.

“Can I eat the baby now?” Lenny blurts.

“No Len, but you can see the baby,” Lance smiles a little, passing him the wing bucket, “Once it… y'know… happens.”

“And when’s that going to be?” Rico asks. Lance narrows his eyes.

“You asking me when I’m gonna bang my girlfriend?”

“No, ha, no, I wasn’t–”

“You like imagining that, three?” Lance tightens a fist.

“W-well, (y/n) is a very beautiful woman and-and don’t forget now, we are in technical terms the same person, therefore have the same taste in–!”

“You’d better run,” Doug whispers to Rico, who nods, launching himself up.


End file.
